yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Negaigoto (ねがいごと)/guide
Nexus negai1-wild.png|To Wilderness negai2-villa.png|To Villa House World negai3-powder.png|To Powder World negai4-stone.png|To Stone Tiles World Flowchart Effects Guides 'Raccoon Dog' Go to Villa House World and enter the house on the upper-right from the nexus portal (Manager Robot), interact with the radio on the desk will send you to the Forest World, there has lots of raccoon dog that will vanish when you interacting with them, go near the south of entrance and interact with one of the raccoon dog will give you Raccoon Dog effect. 'High Collar' Go to Stone Tiles World and enter the brown door to the City, interact with a hollow man that wears high collar to obtain High Collar effect. 'Knife' Go to Stone Tiles World and enter the white door to the Water World, enter a gate to the Deep Ocean, interact with Ken's dead body to obtain Knife effect. 'Kappogi' Go to Stone Tiles World and enter the green door to the Moss, interact with the handless arm in a tank gives you Kappogi effect. 'Daikoku's Rat' To obtain Daikoku's Rat effect, you must collect more than 500 Yen by killing NPCs. If you have more than 500 Yen, there will have a high speed chaser appear in Stone Tiles World, Vivid Wilderness, Red Tiles Path and Green Hell that traps you into the Prison of the Laboratory. Then interact with the white rat beside you will give you Daikoku's Rat effect. 'Female' Sleep repeatedly on the dream bed, you will have a chance enter the Lucid Dream, go through the hallway and enter the left door, sleep on the bed will give you Female effect. 'Smoking Pipe' There has three ways to the Green Hell: Wilderness → Red Tiles Path → Green Hell; Stone Tiles World → City → Green Hell; Powder World → Powder Maze → Green Hell. Find a red statue to the Miyage World, interact with the opened can gives you Smoking Pipe effect. 'Hourglass' Go to Powder World and go noth-west, enter the brown building to the Powder Maze, find a blue powder that gives you Hourglass effect. 'Fleshy Mass' To obtain Fleshy Mass effect, you must have the Daikoku's Rat effect. Go to Powder World and enter the Hospital, enter the center door down to the Laboratory, enter the bottom door down to the Prison and go straight left to a room with a locked slide door and a small hole, equipping Daikoku's Rat to enter the small hole, interact with the flashy mass in the glass tank gives you Flashy Mass effect. 'Chemical' Go to Powder World and go south-east, enter the Hospital, enter the center door down to the Laboratory, enter the room on the bottom-right which has the desk with chemical bottles, interact with it gives you Chemical effect. 'Janome Wagasa' To obtain Janome Wagasa effect, you must have the weapon effect. Interact with the TV in dream repeatedly will have a chance to the Greyscale Forest, find a Torii that leads you to the Shrine, go til the end there has a single eye snake, use weapon effect to hurt it once, then unequip weapon effect and interact with it gives you Janome Wagasa effect. 'Furoshiki' Go to Wilderness and go left from the nexus portal (Manager Robot) until you reach a floating meatball that leads you to the Red Tiles Path, avoid the normal chasers and go straight to the top exit to the Meat World, find a floating carpet that gives you Furoshiki effect. 'Lantern' Go to Villa House World and enter one of the houses, there will have a black stick NPC that randomly appears which leads you to the Swamp, enter one of the gates that leads you to Clock World, find an entrance to a sleeping monster, interact with its tongue gives you Lantern effect. 'Camellia' Go to Green Hell and find a butterfly that sends you to the Garden, Go through a gate with red flowers to a place that has Camellia plant, interact with it gives you Camellia effect. 'Sakuhachi' Interact with the TV in dream repeatedly will have a chance to the Greyscale Forest, find a floating red wheel that leads you to Block Houses World, from the entrance go right and enter the house, then enter the house on the south, in the room there has a three eyes monster standing, interact with it gives you Sakuhachi effect. Events 'Female Events' If you equipping Female effect, the hallway of the Lucid Dream will appear lots of eyes on the sliding doors. Furthermore, it also attracts all the shadow like NPCs in Hospital, Laboratory, Prison, City, Stone Tiles World. 'Present in Powder Maze' Go to the bottom of Powder Maze, there has a present surrounded by some NPCs in the room. If you equipping weapon effects, they will turn red and force you to unequip the weapon effects. Equipping Female effect will cause them avoiding you, and interact with the present the screen will turn dark with some red flash and scream, then you will be forced to wake-up. 'Carpet Flight' Follow Camelia Effect Guide 'to the Garden, find a gate with blue flowers and go through it, you will be on a pathway with a bench, go right to a sky view scenery, equipping Furoshiki effect and interact with the edge will start the carpet flight event. 'Full Screen Animation There has a white round NPC in Vivid Wilderness, interact with it will have a full screen animation. 'Ramen Restaurant' From the entrance of Block Houses World, go left and enter the house, then enter the house on south-east you can arrive to the Ramen Restaurant, the chief is the high speed chaser. You can buy a Ramen that cost 500 Yen by interacting with him, Ken will start the dinner on the table. If you equip the weapon effects in the Ramen Restaurant, the chief will turn into chaser and trap you into a room full with garbage and rubbish bins. 'Meat Shop' There has a Meat Shop in the Meat World, interact with the chaser in the counter can change the menu style. Go to the end of the stairs, there has a tank full fill with blood, sometime it will have white tentacles appear, equipping Knife effect (or mix with Kappogi effect) will cause them moving, interact with the center of the tank will make Ken's body flashing red. 'Suddenly Wake-up' You will have a chance of wake-up suddenly in the dream world. CrimInal must be punished Fololow Fleshy Mass Effect Guide '''to bottom door to Prison, but don't enter in it, find in west hall rectangular/square robot and interact with it, in new are find a little house/cabin and enter in it, there is chaser, let him catch you to trigger event, after this Ken will be freced to wake-up. '''Mushroom Wolrd Events Follow Camelia Effect Guide '''to the Garden, find a gate with a blue flowers and go through it, you will be on a pathway with a bench, sit on this bench and wait the bus, sit on bus and you will be in the Mushroom World, find there a orange arc and go through it, you will be in a new small place or space, if you go north you will find there a little Tessen (green haired girl from Stone Tiles World's Blue Door) if you equip a Knife effect (or mix it with Kappogi effect) she will shake by her head in left and right directions, you can wound her but you can't kill her, she will get only bloody wound on her body but not dissapear, if you will attack her by using chemicals effect she turn in a collorfull mass, also if you before go in Mushroom World trigger event in Stone Tiles World's Blue Door, in Mushroom World's small space, far north Tessen will be sit in a chair, after you injure the child Tessen by any of weapon effects and left the place, in Mushroom World appears a fast chaser, if it catch the Ken it will trap him on a giant female hand, which etwined by clematis flower. '''Ken's Suicide Follow Chemicals Effect Gude '''to the dark or bad lited hall of hospital, enter in last door from left, interact with silhouette sitting on the bed, you will be moved in hall with red distorted silhouetes and tanks with meat/flesh things, just go left, use any of weapon effects on a big monster until he not die, leave big room through the bottom door, in the manor navigate your way to the hall/ward/wing with closed by wooden boards doors, enter the last door from the left, in microscopic like world go north-west and walk between two rows of crystall balls, go north and interact with another Ken to trigger event. '''Betrayal Trigger both events of ED2 and ED3 and after that follow Kappogi Effect Guide 'to the Moss, find there white snowflake like NPC and interact with it, in new area find the door, if all requirements been made door must be opened, enter in it, there go north, Ken will see a silhouettes of familiar to him people, after that Ken turn away of them and leave this place, after this even door will be closed and if interact with Ken makes steps back. '''Bush of Clematis ' Go in Powder World find the calm chaser and use weapon effect to make chaser mad, he will send you to the unreachable area with a blue door in Stone Tiles World, enter the door there has the Lake Temple with a fleshy mass, use Smoking Pipe effect to the fleshy mass and using Knife effect stab the Tessen-chan (green haired girl) reapeatedly until she wil transform in bush of clematis, that's how you will trigger event. Endings Guide '''Ending 0 Drop all effects in Effects Dropping Room, wake-up and interact with the closet, then interact with the door to the garden. 'Ending 1' Drop all effects in Effects Dropping Room, wake-up and interact with the closet, then interact with the door to the exit. 'Ending 2' After you got all the effects, sleep repeatedly on the dream bed and enter the Lucid Dream, enter the garden and use Smoking Pipe effect to the NPC and achieve an event. After that, do the same action as ED1. 'Ending 3' Use weapon effects to hurt the calm chaser in Powder World will send you to the unreachable area with a blue door in Stone Tiles World, enter the door there has the Lake Temple with a fleshy mass, use Smoking Pipe effect to the fleshy mass and achieve an event. After that, do the same action as ED1. 'Ending 4' After triggered both events in ED2 and ED3, do the same action as ED1. 'Ending 5' Kill lots of NPCs in the dream world, trigger both events of ED2 and ED3. After that, do the same action as ED1. Category:Walkthroughs